


Все чудесатее и чудесатее

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Consensual Sex, Demon Anatomy, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nero has a vagina but only in dt, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Неро очень волнуют изменения в теле, которые он не способен контролировать. Данте успокаивает его, что со временем он научится контролировать своего демона и свой триггер, и тело вернется к привычному виду. А пока можно провести время с пользой.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	Все чудесатее и чудесатее

Хилая дверь комнаты закрылась за ними, и Неро сразу же обдало жаром. Он замер у двери, поняв, что они с Данте в одном помещении только вдвоем. Впервые они оказались наедине не в контексте боя, и Данте напоминал Неро большого ленивого кота. Неторопливо он отставил Мятежник к стене и снял плащ, небрежным движением бросил его на стул и потянулся.

— Чего застыл, пацан?

Голос у Данте необидно насмешлив. Он вырвал Неро из его жгучих мечущихся мыслей, от которых вот-вот загорятся щеки.

Под плащом у Данте ожидаемо черная рубашка с коротким рукавом и эти странные ремни, единственная цель которых — придавать ему больше греховности.

Неро фыркнул, потер нос и отлип, наконец, от двери, ступая ближе к Данте. Здесь стояли две кровати у противоположных стен, но комната была довольно маленькой, так что Неро постоянно казалось, что они с Данте слишком близко.

Данте же, не обращая на него особого внимания, завалился на кровать и схватил какой-то журнальчик с тумбочки, стоявшей между кроватями. Неро снял плащ, бросил его на спинку второй кровати, и присел на постель, нервно потирая человеческой рукой руку чешуйчатую.

Странно все это с Данте выходило: то целует на площади в романтической обстановке разрушенного фонтана и демонических трупов, то делает вид, что и не было ничего и даже не смотрит в его сторону. Неро так, пожалуй, даже спокойнее… но ненадолго. В конце концов то, что у него самого случилось в штанах, его очень волновало. И еще больше его волновало это в контексте того, что Данте целовал его. Неро хоть и был воспитан в церкви, прекрасно знал, откуда берутся дети… вернее, в их случае, они, конечно, не возьмутся, но…

А! Что за мысли дурацкие!

Посидев так тихонько немного, Неро решил, что пора бы обратить на себя внимание. Ему даже стало обидно, что Данте находит какой-то ширпотребный журнальчик интереснее, чем его!

— Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, — уверенно начал Неро и моментально стушевался, когда Данте взглянул на него вопросительно.

— М? Что такое, пацан?

Щеки потеплели, а выражение лица Данте стало более заинтересованным, и Неро присел на кровать, попытался занять какую-то непринужденную расслабленную позу, но по итогу стал похож на пациента, который пришел на первый в своей жизни прием к проктологу.

Ужасно.

— Когда началась вся эта чертовщина, — попробовал Неро, теперь делая вид, что ковер на полу гораздо интереснее, чем Данте, — из чешуйчатых частей тела у меня появилась… не только рука.

Данте окинул его внимательным долгим взглядом, будто пытаясь найти иную чешуйчатую часть тела.

— Так?

Неро нервно потер шею.

— Я подумал, может, ты об этом что-то знаешь. Может знаешь, как это вообще исправить.

— Чтобы знать, какой совет давать, надо бы взглянуть на проблему, — ответил Данте, и Неро покраснел, ничего не смог с собой поделать.

— Мне… придется раздеться.

Данте приподнял брови, бросил журнал на тумбочку и сел, поставив ноги на пол, а интерес в его глазах обжег Неро стыдом.

— Ну о таком можешь и не предупреждать, пацан, видеть тебя без одежды я всегда рад, — и нехорошо заржал. Неро нахмурился и испытал огромное желание просто уйти от Данте подальше, к тому же тот опять оказался ну слишком близко, а на Неро дохнуло его горячим душным запахом, от которого подгибались бы колени, если бы он не сидел. — Давай-давай, показывай, чего там у тебя.

Неро встал с кровати и, помявшись еще, снял с себя джинсы, потом трусы.

В лице Данте не изменился, окинул нижнюю половину его тела взглядом и что-то промычал.

— Ну, это было ожидаемо, — сказал он только.

Неро опять страшно захотелось его ударить. Ожидаемо? Для кого ожидаемо? У Данте точно так же было в свое время?

— Ну-ну, не злись, пацан, а то у тебя аж глаза загорелись, — хмыкнул Данте.

— А делать-то с этим что? — шикнул Неро.

Он эту новую особенность обнаружил почти сразу, как изменилась его рука. Между ног вместо нормального привычного члена теперь ничего не болталось, а от лобка до промежности все закрывала плотная крупная чешуя грязно-серого цвета. Впрочем, был во всей этой пугающей странности и плюс тоже: удары между ног его теперь не волновали вообще. Но очень бы хотелось знать, надолго ли это и можно ли это «включать», только когда надо.

— Вряд ли с этим можно что-то сделать прямо сейчас.

— Это почему еще?!

Данте хмыкнул его испуганно-злому тону.

— Я тебе так скажу, пацан, у демонов все гораздо непонятнее и непредсказуемее, чем у людей, — сообщил он серьезным тоном учителя начальной школы. — Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. У меня вот, например, аж два члена в триггере, я же не жалуюсь.

— Два члена? — изумился Неро и подумал, что он сам какой-то очень невезучий полудемон, раз у него самого вообще ни одного. Вроде?..

— Ага, — Данте оскалился. — Я тебе как-нибудь обязательно покажу.

Неро покраснел гуще и пихнул его ногой.

— Что же касается тебя, то, думаю, все выглядит так, как выглядит, потому что в тебе чертовского поменьше и управляться ты с этим чертовским не умеешь. У тебя же раньше чешуи нигде не наблюдалось, так? И рука была человеческой. Так что тебе надо просто научиться все это дело контролировать, и член обратно отрастет.

Неро пихнул его ногой опять, но слова Данте все же его успокоили. После всего произошедшего в его жизни за последнее время, наверное, удивляться и беспокоиться не стало вообще.

Хотя член все же хотелось себе обратно. Без него было… тревожно.

— Слу-у-ушай, — сказал Данте, почти промурлыкал и вдруг буквально перетек с постели, которую занял сам, на ту, на которой сидел Неро. Движение вышло плавным, как у огромного осторожного кота, и Неро опешил, шарахнувшись от него. Он схватился за джинсы, попытавшись прикрыться, но Данте шикнул, легонько шлепнул его по руке, и его горячая рука легла на бедро… и быстро стекла на внутреннюю его сторону, посылая мурашки по всему телу. Неро уставился на это, не зная, чего хочет: свести колени поскорее и поплотнее, или дать Дате касаться дальше, ведь это было… необычно. Интересно.

— Чего? — спросил Неро охрипше, и Данте присосался губами к его шее. Неро всем телом дернулся, но отталкивать его не стал, хотя ноги все-таки свел, зажимая ладонь Данте между бедрами. Его дыхание приятно щекотало кожу, щетина кололась, а сердце Неро заходилось от всего этого ненормально часто, и было в прикосновениях Данте что-то жгуче родное, невероятно нужное, без чего не вышло бы дышать так глубоко.

Данте звонко оставил след у него на шее, который очень быстро сойдет, оставил мокрую дорожку от слюны по линии челюсти и щеке, крепко поцеловал в губы и после сказал:

— Как насчет узнать эту твою демоническую часть поближе? — сказал он, засмеялся и сместил руку между расслабившихся ног Неро так, чтобы она легла прямо на пах, на чешую.

Неро было вздрогнул, но понял, что ощущений почти никаких нет.

Их и не следовало ожидать, учитывая то, что удары в пах он в таком виде переносил так, что ничего не чувствовал.

— Ты чего удумал? — переспросил Неро, как будто до того это не было очевидно, вторая рука Данте забралась ему под футболку.

Они много целовались раньше, и Данте много и часто его лапал, но, к спокойствию Неро, никогда не пытался лезть к нему в штаны. К спокойствию — потому что тогда Неро еще не был настолько привычен ко всем тварям и всей чертовщине вокруг, и он боялся, как Данте отреагирует на то, что вместо члена у него… вот это странное, гладкое, чешуйчатое и плоское.

Отреагировал Данте, судя по всему, с таким интересом, что решил больше не медлить.

Неро… понял, что не против.

Задавался только тревожащим вопросом, как это вообще должно быть. Горячие руки Данте неторопливо гладили его по ребрам, поднимая волоски на руке от мурашек.

— Как ты себе это представляешь?.. — попробовал спросить Неро. Данте фыркнул.

— О, я представляю. Примерно. Но нужно проверить на практике, конечно же, — он немного отодвинулся и посмотрел вдруг очень серьезно, без усмешки. — Если ты согласен.

Данте создавал впечатление очень беспечного и не особо заботящегося о других человека… нечеловека то есть, но вот это в нем подкупало страшно. Он мог лезть целоваться, бесцеремонно зажимать по углам, всячески хватать, но только вопрос доходил до чего-то серьезнее, как он тормозил и отказывался продолжать (или не продолжать), пока не получит ответ.

Неро вообще не придавал чему-то подобному значения, пока в первый раз не услышал подобный вопрос. Он тогда сказал нет, и Данте тогда просто продолжил мять его за бока и грудь прямо посреди каких-то руин.

— Согласен, — сказал Неро, и серьезное выражение с лица Данте стерлось, будто его там и не было, он оскалился довольно и поцеловал крепко и сразу с языком. Неро почти подавился и чуть его не укусил. Данте целовался так, будто собирался сожрать, еще и кусался, не давая лишний раз вдохнуть, и после этого всегда болели губы и кружилась голова.

Данте отпустил его, облизал губы и забрался на постель с ногами, слегка пихнув Неро, чтобы тот подвинулся.

— Раздевайся, — проинструктировал Данте, расстегивая ремни на своем торсе, а после стащил и их, и рубашку, обнажившись. Неро был слишком занят наблюдением, чтобы даже снять с себя футболку, он с трудом сглотнул слюну, смотря на тело Данте и чувствуя искорки под кожей. — Пацан, ну мы так никогда до главного блюда не дойдем, если ты так будешь продолжать виснуть.

Неро зарделся и стащил с себя остаток одежды. Тогда Данте подтащил его к себе, поцеловал опять и уложил на постель, усевшись между ног Неро.

— А почему это ты сверху? — спросил тот тут же.

— Я не прочь поменяться, пацан, — ответил Данте просто. — Но не сейчас. Потому что, во-первых, мы исследуем твою анатомию. А во-вторых… — он постукал ногтем по пластинам чешуи у Неро между ног, — тебе пока нечем.

Неро вспыхнул, а Данте хохотнул и огладил его по бедрам, и эти прикосновения оказались неожиданно бережными. Неро вздрогнул, весь покрывшись мурашками, когда эти самые прикосновения сползли на нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, легонечко царапнули ногтями и легли прямо рядом с чешуей.

Легкие искорки приятного удовольствия игрались под кожей, стекали вниз, но ощущалось это немного странно. Не так, как Неро привык, когда трогал себя сам. Тогда, когда у него еще был член — даже в мыслях это звучало ужасно — то ощущения концентрировались в одной конкретной точке… отрезке, вернее, одном конкретном отрезке, а не растекались вот так по всему телу, делая мышцы похожими на желе.

Данте окинул его заинтересованным внимательным взглядом, облизывая губы.

— Сейчас проверим кое-что, — заявил он и сплюнул себе на пальцы.

Неро нахмурился и дернулся, выругавшись, когда эти самые пальцы нырнули вниз, опасно близко к его заднице.

— Ну-ну, не пугайся, — протянул Данте с гаденькой усмешкой, а Неро застыл напряженно, сверля его нехорошим взглядом, чувствуя неторопливые очень странные прикосновения там, где его как-то касался только врач. Это было необычно. Странно. Щекотно. Вызывало огромное желание отпихнуть и свести ноги. — Я тебе больно не сделаю, — пообещал Данте, серьезность на мгновение проступила в его голосе и на его лице, а после сразу же пропала, и он впихнул в Неро палец.

Данте не соврал, и больно это не было. Скорее все так же странно. Не очень приятно, непривычно. Ощущение, которое можно перетерпеть без проблем, но от которого очень хотелось поскорее избавиться.

Данте пропихнул палец глубже, и Неро дернуло. Он ахнул, испугался этого и торопливо прижал руку к лицу, чтобы закусить ладонь.

— О! Простата у тебя все еще есть. Это хорошо.

Неро потянуло на смех, и он бы засмеялся, если бы Данте не продолжал касаться его, плотно прижимая палец и обводя по кругу, по кругу, по кругу.

Стоп, что вообще значит «все еще?»

Спросить у Неро возможности не представилось, ведь…

— О! У меня идея, — Данте вдруг отстранился от него, убрал пальцы и улегся на спину, устроившись головой на подушке.

Неро замер в нерешительности, чувствуя себя очень по-дурацки и странно.

И что?..

— Ну-ка иди сюда, садись сверху, — распорядился Данте.

— Зачем?..

Данте хохотнул и легонько шлепнул его по бедру. Неро стало досадно с того, что сам он полураздет, а Данте снять с себя штаны, чтобы все было честно, не удосужился, а теперь еще и командует тут…

— Садись, не укушу. Ну, может, чуть-чуть.

Неро под его взглядом помялся, а потом все же послушно перекинул ногу через его грудь, но опускаться сверху всем весом не спешил. Данте положил ладони ему на бедра и подтащил к себе ближе, и Неро ойкнул громко, и схватился руками за спинку кровати, попытавшись спрятать лицо в сгибе локтя.

Данте широким движением облизал чешую между его ног. Неро было дернулся, наблюдая за этим практически с суеверным ужасом, сам не зная, почему, но Данте удержал его, сдавил за бедра, прижимая к своему лицу так крепко, что звонко о чешую бряцнули его зубы.

Звук был так похож на соприкосновение мечей в бою, что Неро испугался, а Данте негромко выругался и слегка отстранился, хмурясь.

— Только не говори, что ты сломал себе зубы… — пробормотал Неро растерянно.

Данте взглянул на него, приподнял верхнюю губу и провел по ряду зубов языком.

— Сколол немного, кажется.

Неро не успел придумать ехидный комментарий, потому что Данте беспечно сказал:

— Да пофигу! Новый потом отращу.

Неро аж воздухом подавился, а потом еще раз, но уже от того, что Данте вернул палец ему в задницу и сразу же нашел то, что искал.

Ощущения навалились удивительной душной волной, и Неро привалился лбом к стене над изголовьем кровати, громко дыша. Он чувствовал, как Данте лижет его между ног по чешуе, как тычется кончиком языка между крупных чешуек, и пытался не терять дыхание от того, как постоянно и неотвратимо он давил ему на простату.

Данте определенно знал, что делал, и где-то на краю сознания Неро даже ощутил слабый укол ревности и одновременно смущения: сколько партнеров у Данте было? Но задуматься надолго у него не вышло: вдруг все стало ярче и острее.

Неро всхлипнул и укусил себя за руку, понимая, что так очень легко повредит зубы о чешую, точно как это сделал Данте. Но Данте держал его, не давая никакой возможности сдвинуться и избежать всех этих прикосновений и дать себе хоть какую-то передышку. Нет, было хорошо, очень и очень хорошо, и у Неро разъезжались колени, и он чувствовал, что в груди вот-вот лопнет, и он развалится, и было так мокро… и до него вдруг дошло, что дело уже не только в слюне.

Он… тек.

Мысль была абсурдной, но правдивой. Неро чувствовал новый странный запах. Чувствовал, что чешуя перестала быть такой защищающе-плотной, и его взяло легкой дрожью от дальнейших прикосновений. Он следил теперь за тем, что Данте делает, а Данте держал глаза открытыми и бесстыдно смотрел на него в ответ, и Неро сгорал.

Ему показалось, между его ног над чешуей мелькнуло что-то светящееся голубым, таким же, как на руке, и Данте обхватил источник свечений губами и втянул щеки.

Неро прострелило по позвоночнику, он не сдержал громкого вскрика, и его бросило в дрожащий оргазм.

Когда он пришел в себя, то понял, что тело не слушается. Данте помог ему слезть с него и улечься на кровать. Его подбородок блестел от вязкой влаги, и Данте вытерся рукой. От него отчетливо пахло возбуждением и…

И Неро.

Неро продрало по позвоночнику новой волной легкой дрожи. Он был оглушен, и мысли возвращались к порядку со скоростью улиток.

— Занятно, — хмыкнул Данте и указал пальцем ему между ног. — Ты тут светишься, когда кончаешь.

Найдя в себе силы, Неро пихнул его ногой, а Данте хихикнул. После он огляделся, издал короткое «о» и потянулся за небольшим круглым зеркальцем на тумбочке.

— Ты чего удумал? — спросил Неро хрипло. Видеть свое отражение ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

— Тебе это тоже интересно будет, я думаю, — ответил Данте со смешком и расположил зеркало у Неро между ног, так, чтобы в отражении было видно раскрытую мягкую чешую.

Неро вживую никогда не видел женщин голыми, но определенное представление о том, как они должны там выглядеть, он имел. Так вот ничего похожего с его представлениями у него самого не наблюдалось. Крупные пластины темно-серой чешуи были влажными и приоткрытыми, и между ними виднелась жутковатая чернота, своим видом больше напоминавшая голодную ждущую добычи пасть. Над этим провалом слегка, точно как пальцы на демонической руке, подсвечивались голубым полупрозрачные… вены? Они поднимались выше и сплетались в небольшое щупальце длиной и толщиной с две фаланги пальца. Кончиком оно смотрело вверх и слегка покачивалось в такт дыханию. Еще выше его основания чешуя смыкалась, а после, чуть выше лобка, уже превращалась в мягкую человеческую кожу. Неро захотелось потрогать и проверить, как это все на ощупь, самому, но под внимательным взглядом Данте шевелиться не получалось.

— Это странно, — сказал Неро наконец. Воспринимать все это, как свое собственное тело, ему было… сложно, наверное. Но все же его это не особо отталкивало.

Демоническая рука ему тоже сначала не очень понравилась, а потом он выяснил, что ей можно эффективно расправляться с демонами.

Ну, а тут…

А тут можно получать очень яркие оргазмы? Не такой плохой функционал.

— Налюбовался?

Неро вспомнил, что Данте тоже здесь, вздрогнул и пихнул его ногой на всякий случай. Данте фыркнул, убрал зеркало и пересел поближе, поглаживая Неро по бедру.

— А ты тоже не разденешься? — спросил Неро. Данте расплылся в характерной своей ухмылочке, и Неро пихнул его ногой. Щеки гореть не переставали. — Нечестно, что ты одет.

Данте хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Он разделся, бросил одежду на вторую кровать неаккуратным комком, и снова вернулся к Неро, а тот с некоторой завистью взглянул на его член: член как член, нормальный, человеческий.

Как бы хорошо Неро сейчас ни было, по собственному он скучал.

Наверное, после того, как пальцы Данте были в его заднице, а ртом он облизал его везде, где только можно, глупо было смущаться от его наготы, и все же Неро смутился. В таком контексте он еще никогда чужое мужское тело не видел.

Вновь устроившись между ног Неро, Данте огладил его по груди, бокам и бедрам, а потом коснулся чешуи и… и входа в тело. Неро вздрогнул.

Ощущения были незнакомыми, такими новыми, что он растерялся, ведь это было будто и не его тело.

А потом Данте безболезненно погрузил в него пальцы, и Неро в полной мере ощутил, насколько это его тело. Он ахнул громче, чем хотел бы, схватился за простынь пальцами и дрогнул, следя за его движениями.

— Охренеть, ты даже внутри такой чувствительный, — выдохнул Данте сипло. Что бы это ни значило. Он еще недолго касался его изнутри, сгибая пальцы, разводя их в стороны, заставляя вздрагивать от каждого движения. — Мне кажется, в тебя руку можно засунуть…

— Не вздумай, — перепугался Неро, и Данте засмеялся.

— Не бойся, не бойся. У меня есть кое-что поинтереснее, что можно засунуть, — усмехнулся он и убрал руку. А потом торжественно спросил. — Ну что, пацан, готов к лишению девственности?

— Боже, старик, ты все портишь, — застонал Неро мученически.

— Слушай, а что вам в ордене по этому поводу говорили? Только после свадьбы? — продолжал Данте, а глаза его насмешливо и ярко блестели, а руки держали колени разведенными так крепко, что, будучи просто желейными после оргазма, свести их Неро не мог. Да и не хотелось особо, на самом деле. Хотелось, чтобы Данте уже закрыл свой болтливый рот и взялся уже за дело.

Неро и без того чувствовал происходящее особенным и… лютым… чтобы еще и волноваться по поводу того, что это его первый раз.

Хотя сердце просто колотилось, и кончики пальцев холодели, слегка дрожа, а демоническая рука светилась, то плавно становясь ярче, то тусклее.

Это будет больно? Неприятно? Это же не просто все так, это же Данте вот это свое… в него засунет.

Хотя, учитывая то, что Данте чуть не сломал о Неро зубы, волноваться нужно скорее как раз самому Данте.

Тот как раз устроился вплотную, и Неро вздрогнул, следя за его действиями большими глазами, стараясь дышать медленно. Член Данте лежал между его ног, соприкасаясь с щупальцем, которое на контрасте казалось просто крошечным, но обижаться на странности биологии было уже как-то поздно.

— Ты не бойся, пацан, я нежно, — хмыкнул Данте задушено. Смотрел он только вниз. Неро возмущенно шикнул. Ничего он не боится!

— Сам-то не боишься? — спросил он демонстративно бойко. — Ты о… об это зубы чуть не сломал.

Данте хохотнул.

— Я проверил уже, зубов там у тебя внутри нет, — заявил он, взявшись за свой член и неторопливо поводив головкой по пространству между разъехавшихся чешуек. Неро проглотил ответную колкость, чтобы не застонать и не выдать свое волнение. Сердце забилось чаще, и до него вдруг будто только сейчас дошло, что вообще происходит, и что Данте действительно сейчас засунет в него член, и это вроде как правда считается потерей девственности. Да? Ну, для женщин вроде так. Неро не женщина, но про чистоту до брака в ордене говорили и про мужчин тоже.

Неро запутался совершенно, да и соображалось ему очень плохо.

Неро ни про какой брак никогда не думал. Про секс зато — думал, но знал только теорию.

А практика оказалась до того странной, что никакие орденовские доктрины применить к ней было просто нельзя.

Данте надавил на вход в его тело головкой, и Неро задержал дыхание. Он почему-то ждал боли, но боли не было. Данте внутрь проскользнул легко, без всякого сопротивления, как будто тело просто втянуло его само, позволило провалиться внутрь, и Неро ахнул тихо, крепко зажмурившись. Стало стыдно, и он тоже не понял, почему, но прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной ладони, быстро дыша.

Очень странно, что Данте никак ничего не прокомментировал. Неро ждал полуобидной смешливой колкости, но тот только наклонился к Неро и жарко выдохнул на ухо, а потом двинулся.

Движения были мягкими. Неро позволил себе прикрыть глаза, медленно дыша, запрокинул голову, подставляя горло под губы Данте. Его щетина слегка кололась, щекотала. Он не торопился, и его член ощущался как будто бы слишком маленьким для тела Неро. Было просто… просто мягко. Неторопливые ленивые ощущения, почти не нараставшие, позволявшие ему спокойно дышать.

После того, как сильно у него колотилось сердце, когда он сидел на Данте сверху, так было даже приятнее.

Можно было неторопливо огладить ладонью плечи Данте, пробуя мышцы на прикосновения, спуститься на грудь и сжать ее в пальцах, сминая мягкую кожу сильно, так, что, наверное, неприятно должно быть, но Данте вздохнул только громче. Его дыхание так приятно щекотало шею, оно тоже было каким-то мягким, неторопливым и ленивым, и Неро растворялся в этой расслабленности и неге.

Звуки только смущали — мокрые, хлюпающие, пусть и тихие, и у Неро горели уши.

Данте взял его за демоническую руку и положил ее себе на грудь тоже, притормозив на пару секунд. Неро вздрогнул, приоткрыв глаза, следя за ним, и собственные горящие бело-голубым пальцы показались ему такими противоестественными на фоне нормальной человеческой кожи, что стало нервно.

Впервые стало нервно именно по этому поводу. Он был с Данте, с Данте, который точно такой же, как и Неро, который находит эту форму Неро желанной настолько, что он с ним… в нем. И все же Неро занервничал, повернул голову, пытаясь спрятаться в подушке, задышал чаще, сильно укусил себя за губу.

Данте навалился на него сильнее, вжался до конца и поцеловал висок, щеку, губы, укусил слегка линию челюсти.

— Ты чего? — спросил он шепотом прямо на ухо, опалив дыханием, и Неро зажмурился, когда Данте повел бедрами по кругу.

Приятно, но недостаточно.

Какая же чертовщина, он же в первый раз таким занимается, почему между ног такая… бездна? Это потому что это в нем от демона и предназначено не для человеческих габаритов?

Данте тоже полудемон, но у него ведь нормальное тело, и сейчас у него никакой чешуи, он не рычит и не урчит, глаза его не горят. Он совершенно нормальный правильный человек на вид, пусть Неро и помнил отлично, как, не моргнув и глазом, Данте вынул меч из своей груди в первую их встречу.

— Заскучал? — хмыкнул Данте, облизав его ухо. Неро вздрогнул, волоски на руке встали дыбом от мурашек.

Он вдруг отстранился и вышел из его тела. Неро вздрогнул от такой резкой потери контакта и тепла, приподнялся на локте, смотря на него растерянно, непроизвольно сжимаясь вокруг ничего. Мускулы действовали сами в поисках потерянных ощущений, и Неро дрожаще выдохнул, подавив огромное желание коснуться себя и сжать вьющееся щупальце в пальцах.

Данте дышал тяжело, его член, по-прежнему твердый, мокро глянцево блестел от густой естественной смазки Неро, которая тянулась между ними тонкими проседающими ниточками.

— Чего ты так смотришь? — спросил Данте почти шепотом, как будто слегка взволнованно.

Неро хотел сказать, что дело не в том, что ему не нравилось, и хотел попросить вернуться к делу, а как объяснить, что ему жгуче… стыдно за то, как он выглядит, за то, что он такой… не такой, не очень нормальный, он просто не представлял. Так что вместо всего этого Неро спросил:

— Почему ты остановился?

— Вижу, что тебе недостаточно, — хмыкнул Данте. Неро почти вспыхнул. Он вовсе не был какой-нибудь развратницей, которой нужен член побольше! Многое из того, что вбивали в него в Ордене, мешало воспринимать собственные желания как что-то нормальное.

Высказать все свои возмущения и оправдания Неро все равно не успел: Данте вышел в триггер.

Не так резко, как делал это в бою, хотя волна жара и энергии, кажется, подпортила простынь. Как в замедленной съемке, на его теле проступила ярко-красная чешуя, сменяя мягкую человеческую кожу, глаза вспыхнули, с каким-то неприятным чавкающим звуком из спины выросли крылья, и Неро мог только лежать, стиснув простынь в пальцах, и наблюдать за этим, просто сгорая от страсти и похоти. Запах Данте оглушил его, и Неро буквально почувствовал, как из него потекло густое и горячее, и он с силой укусил себя за губу, задрожав.

Данте был…

Неро ничего горячее в жизни не видел. И никого никогда так сильно в жизни не хотел.

В Данте собралось все то неправильное, извращенное, что в Ордене учили ненавидеть, но Неро ненавидеть не мог. Неро мог только восхищаться и хотеть до внутренней дрожи, до того, что сводило судорогой внизу живота.

Глаза его горели ярко-оранжевым, в них едва виднелся вертикальный тонкий зрачок. Огромные когтистые лапы предназначались для меча, а явно не для того, чтобы сминать в них человеческое тело. По центру груди у Данте светилось так, что вот-вот заслезятся глаза, и в них же рябило от округлых узоров на внутренней стороне его огромных крыльев. Данте не знал, куда их деть, сложил на свои плечи и встряхнул головой.

Он был больше, чем в человеческом виде. Не на много, но все же ощутимо. Шире в плечах, шире в груди, руки больше. Жарче. Ярче.

Неро понял, что еще немного, и изо рта потечет слюна, так что торопливо сглотнул.

Едва оторвав взгляд от ужесточившихся черт лица Данте, он опустил взгляд ниже и, наконец, посмотрел ему между ног.

Данте на счет своих… особенностей… не соврал. Неро замер, дыхание задержав, и опять его тряхнуло от огромного не помещающегося внутри желания.

— Давай, потрогай, — Данте прищурился. — Или боишься, что укусят?

Неро зыркнул на него нехорошо, насколько мог, но непохоже, чтобы его взгляд возымел эффект. Он немного отодвинулся, чтобы можно было сесть. Данте стратегически придержал его за лодыжки, не позволив ускользнуть достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было свести ноги.

Неро протянул руку — человеческую — коснулся чешуи на животе. Чешуйки были плотными, но мелкими, так, что шкура слегка проминалась под прикосновением. Данте сидел расслабленно, поглаживал его ласково по ноге от лодыжки до колена и обратно. Неро краем глаза следил за этой огромной когтистой рукой, но она его не царапала, хотя и казалась грубой.

Опасливо, как будто и правда может укусить, Неро взял верхний член Данте в ладонь, не отрывая взгляда, потому что чувствовал, как заинтересованно Данте разглядывает его лицо. Уши у Неро полыхали не хуже, чем заведенная до конца Красная Королева, и щеки были близки к тому же.

Демонический член был… большой. Твердый. Странно ребристый. И горячий, горячий почти до того, что человеческой коже было обжигающе некомфортно, но все же не больно. Неро быстро нашел для себя, с чем это сравнить: очень похоже на толстую свечу с декоративными орнаментами и потеками воска. И по температуре — ну точно воск, который только-только схватился, но еще не остыл и не застыл до конца, когда его еще можно мять, и он остается на пальцах.

Неро облизал губы, поймал себя на этом и смутился еще сильнее. Он на пробу погладил член вверх-вниз. Данте не отреагировал, как будто и не почувствовал, но, судя по тому, какая на ощупь плотная была кожа, прикосновения нужны далеко не такие робкие и призрачные, и Неро даже на себя разозлился: ну член и член, один из двух, ну ребристый, ну горячий, как воск, это не повод краснеть до кончиков ушей. Не повод же?

Неро потрогал крупную головку странной вытянутой формы — похожа она была на тупой гарпун, а после опустил руку ниже, чтобы потрогать и второй член тоже. Он был в два раза меньше, чем верхний, более гладкий, но такой же горячий и такой же твердый. Неро на пробу опустил руку ниже. Яиц у демона не наблюдалось, и дальше была только холодная твердая чешуя.

— Интересно, — заявил Неро.

Данте громко оскорбленно фыркнул.

— Интересно? Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Неро много что мог сказать, на самом деле, но язык стал таким неповоротливым, и взгляд то и дело возвращался к этим демоническим органам, и его брало нервным трепетом от мысли о том, что вот это вот-вот окажется в нем.

А влезет?

Неро слегка поежился, сводя колени.

Безусловно, в этой форме Данте был гораздо больше, чем в человеческой… не только качественно, но и количественно. Неро сглотнул, поняв, сколько во рту слюны.

Тело было липким и горячим, и таким раскрытым. Между ног зияла некровоточащая рана и эта открытость и уязвимость страшно выматывали, воздух комнаты чудился Неро слишком холодным, и ему хотелось закрыть и спрятать вход в его тело… чем-то.

Желательно, чтобы это что-то было большим, горячим и ребристым.

Боже, о чем он думает, о чем он только думает… Обращаться к «боже» в данной ситуации, пожалуй, глупее некуда: Неро всю жизнь прожил там, где поклоняются демону.

Демон бы одобрил?

Неро захотелось ударить себя за идиотские и совершенно не подходящие мысли.

Данте подтащил его к себе за бедра грубоватым и таким легким движением, будто Неро ничего не весил. Тот ойкнул, упав спиной обратно на постель, а после торопливо снова привстал на локте, чтобы видеть, что Данте там делает.

Его член — тот, что верхний — теперь казался просто огромным, когда лег ему между ног, прямо на щель, тяжело придавив чувствительное щупальце. Второй проскользнул по ложбинке между ягодиц, и Неро вздрогнул от контраста: демон оказался гораздо горячее, чем человек, и если этими странными новыми частями тела Неро этого не чувствовал, то вот человеческой задницей — вполне.

Данте потерся о него медленно, вызывая легкую дрожь, а потом он отстранился слегка и уперся головкой во вход.

Неро сильно закусил щеки.

— Не бойся ты так, дыши, — прошептал Данте, в голосе его прорезались рычащие нотки, а Неро не знал, куда смотреть, мечась от горящих глаз с вертикальным зрачком до картины того, как его растягивает огромный демонический не-меч.

— Бля, — выдохнул Неро.

Неро схватился за его колени, потому что дотянуться мог только до них, задохнувшись. Красные чешуйки карябали ему мягкую ладонь, а когти второй руки впились под чешую так, что слегка поддели ее, и это, наверное, больно, но они оба были слишком поглощены происходящим, чтобы заметить такую мелочь.

Неро не было больно, но на него навалилось чувство и понимание того, насколько же полностью он в чужой власти, это пугало и в то же время заставляло его тело дрожать и пылать. Все, что он мог, это лежать и принимать происходящее, даже если бы расхотел… и то, что Данте может не остановиться, не прекратить, если попросить, разливало взволнованную жаркую дрожь по всему телу.

Он чувствовал: каждый выступ, каждое «ребро», сжигающий жар, неотвратимую силу. Не мог не смотреть, не мог не сравнивать: его чувствительное светящееся щупальце подрагивало и завивалось в узлы, задевало огромный член Данте бестолково. Влага стекала по чешуе, по ложбинке между ягодицами, где прижимался второй член Данте, по бедрам, по тому члену Данте, что был в нем, капала с него, и простынь и даже матрас наверняка давно уже были испорчены с концами.

Данте не торопился, а дышал так громко-громко, и Неро опустил человеческую ладонь ему на грудь, слушая, как он буквально тарахтит при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Прямо как мурчащая кошка.

Он подтянул Неро за бедра еще ближе к себе, проскользнув только глубже. Данте сидел, выпрямившись, не склонялся над ним, и Неро теперь нижней половиной тела лежал на его бедрах, и так затекала поясница.

Хотя по-хорошему поясница — это последнее, что вообще его сейчас должно волновать.

Данте вдруг остановился. Прижался до конца, глубже уже некуда, и Неро задержал дыхание, снова упав спиной на кровать и закрыв глаза. Он был внутри, так глубоко, но Неро чувствовал. Он даже в дурацком порыве положил ладонь себе на живот и слегка надавил, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли прощупать демонический член через кожу и мышцы.

У него ничего не получилось, потому что Данте не стал больше ждать: он вдруг выскользнул до конца, оставляя пустым и растерянным, и плавным быстрым движением оказался снова внутри, выбив из легких воздух. Послышался шлепок кожи о шкуру, чешуя слегка царапалась. Неро ахнул, задавшись вопросом, откуда у Данте столько терпения и выдержки.

Он еще ни разу не…

На следующем движении он потерял способность задаваться вопросами. Еще через немного — думать перестал тоже, и даже короткие обрывочные мысли вроде «охуеть» оставили его.

Его наконец заполняли как надо. Брали, выталкиваясь и вгоняя обратно до конца, и Неро стонал, запрокинув голову.

Они друг другу подходили, как меч ножнам.

От прохладного воздуха комнаты соски стояли колом, а все, что было ниже пояса, горело в аду. Держаться было не за что, Данте по-прежнему не склонялся над ним, а сидел выпрямившись и сжимал его бедра, больно впиваясь когтями в кожу. Вот-вот кровь пойдет, но как же Неро было все равно. Он захлебывался воздухом, слюной и ощущениями, чувствовал каждый выступ и бесконтрольно трясся, когда Данте вталкивался обратно.

Нараставшие ощущения растекались по всему его телу, отдавались в кончиках пальцев, от них слабели мышцы. Жар расползался по внутренним сторонам бедер, животу, пояснице, растекался по позвоночнику так, будто все тело было одной сплошной эрогенной зоной. Данте делал с ним что-то невообразимое, и ни один человек с нормальным человеческим телом такого бы не смог. И сам он, был бы обычным человеком, мужчиной, никогда бы такого не ощутил.

— Данте, — на выдохе, хрипло, между стонами.

Неро чувствовал: как его начинает потряхивать сильнее, как нарастает и нарастает, и как тело отдает обещанием того, что вот-вот станет слишком, пугающе много, и перспектива настолько быстрого оргазма его почти напугала.

Данте не останавливался, брал его неотвратимо и быстро, и Неро слушал его громкое хриплое дыхание, боясь открыть глаза, потому что был уверен, что иначе его сожжет.

— Данте, — снова шепотом, жалобно, предупреждающе. — Данте!

Ощущения ударили под дых и почти свернули шею.

Тело сжалось так конвульсивно, что ему впервые за все это время стало больно, и Неро рванулся, перепугавшись, но Данте вдруг зарычал совершенно по-животному, громко, надрывно и страшно, и втолкнулся в него с силой, до конца, без труда пробивая сопротивления мышц. Неро издал стыдный тонкий звук, почти визг, и попытался вывернуться из хватки, захлебываясь, не понимая, от чего.

Ему нужно было отползти, слезть с этого горячего кола, иначе он точно потеряет сознание или сразу умрет. Но, сколько бы Неро ни брыкался, вырваться из стальной хватки Данте он просто не мог. Давился, выл, орал почти, бился, пытался царапать его когтями, пока его колотило от оргазма, и тело бесконтрольно сжималось на Данте, умоляя о передышке.

Данте ее не дал.

Он вдруг медленно потянулся назад, и Неро сдуру успел выдохнуть с облегчением.

Данте почти вышел из него, придержал за бедро одной лапой, а второй почему-то отпустил, опустил ее вниз, будто чтобы…

Его второй член уперся Неро между ягодиц, скользкий от натекшей туда смазки, и протолкнулся без всякого труда. Тело Неро предало его, сдаваясь моментально, даже и не думая противиться происходящему, и Данте, воспользовавшись этим, рывком насадил его на себя, сразу на оба члена.

Неро заорал, и голос тонко сорвался в визг, он ударил кулаком в стену — судя по звуку, по ней пошла трещина, но у него совершенно не было сил, чтобы взглянуть. Под плотно зажмуренными веками плясало белым пламенем, а еще одно такое пламя заполняло его с другого конца до предела.

Данте горячий.

Он жег, у Неро внутри две горящие свечи фитилями внутрь, огромные, слишком широкие, и он, испугавшись, слабо попытался отпихнуть его, снова жалобно пытаясь царапаться когтистой лапой. Данте в ответ на его попытки отодвинуться, зарычал и склонился к нему, навис, закрывая крыльями, придавил всем своим весом, и Неро обожгло носоглотку, когда он вдохнул. Он попытался отвернуться, хватая воздух ртом, тело брало бесконтрольной сильной дрожью, и он не мог взять под контроль собственные мышцы.

Данте теперь брал его, наваливаясь всем телом, выскальзывал спереди только наполовину, а сзади до конца и с силой загонял обратно, выбивая вскрик на каждое движение, ломая вялое сопротивление тела Неро с завидной и неотвратимой легкостью.

Неро не было больно, но он горел и не мог перестать срываться на крик, давясь раскаленным воздухом. Каждое движение Данте прокатывалось по оголенным наэлектризованным нервам.

Не больно, просто невыносимо много. Неро не справлялся. Сердце колотилось в горле, в висках, в кончиках пальцев, в заднице и вагине, если эту часть его тела вообще можно было так называть. Данте не давал ему и секунды передышки. Ощущения нарастали и нарастали, мышцы живота и бедер свело, кажется, навсегда. Дышать Неро не мог. Хватал воздух через раз, и во рту было сухо до боли, и под веками было белым-бело.

Данте вдруг замедлился и лизнул его в уголок глаза, и Неро понял, что ресницы намокли, и по лицу течет. Движения вдруг стали мягче, и Неро, наконец, смог заставить себя вдохнуть, но сведенные мускулы никак не расслаблялись. Он все больше уверялся в том, что кончить еще раз просто не сможет, а если и сможет, то просто умрет.

Данте по-звериному рокотал, лизал его лицо, стирая слезы, заполнял собой до упора, наваливался сверху, и Неро был уверен, что он сломает ему ребра.

Еще он был уверен, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет и не захочет кончить, но и у Данте, и у тела были свои планы.

Наверное, Неро не сорвал голос только чудом полудемонического бытия. Он запрокинул шею до того, что она хрустнула, прогнулся так, что позвоночник у обычного человека, наверное, переломился бы, а Данте снова крепко схватил его за бедра и насадил на себя до упора. Он вторил крику Неро рычанием, и изнутри обожгло чем-то слишком горячим, но Неро даже внимания не обратил, воя и задыхаясь от очередного оргазма.

И потом все закончилось.

Он был уверен, что потеряет сознание, но не потерял. Тяжело дышащий Данте медленно потянулся назад, и Неро заскулил, с раздражением, почти злобой чувствуя, как его тело зажимает члены Данте, будто не желая отпускать, и от каждого его движения пробирало все новой и новой волной конвульсивной усталой дрожи.

Наконец, Данте вышел из него, и Неро поразился сильному незнакомому чувству полной пустоты, поняв, что самостоятельно просто не сможет свести ноги. Они страшно затекли, настолько долго они были разведены и настолько сильно он сжимал ими бедра Данте. Кожу истерло чешуей, на бедрах остались потеки крови.

Его окатило легкой волной энергии: Данте вышел из триггера и повалился рядом с ним, прижимаясь лбом к плечу.

— Бля, пацан, — прошептал Данте едва слышно и хрипло. — Прости, увлекся.

— Ну ты и козел, Данте, — ответил Неро очень слабо. Он не мог пошевелиться. Был уверен, что никогда больше не сможет.

— В свое оправдание скажу, что ты такой охуенный, что я не смог сдержаться… Ой! Прости. То есть пиздатый.

Неро натурально зарычал и нашел в себе силы открыть глаза, приподняться и потянуться к Данте когтями, чтобы исцарапать. Данте захохотал, перехватил его когтистую руку и лизнул голубую ладонь.

— Потом меня убьешь. Пошли, надо на другую кровать переползти, а то эту уже не спасти.

Неро отмахнулся, уронил руку и закрыл глаза. Идти он никуда не собирался. У него все болело, он страшно хотел спать, пить, он не мог шевелиться, и готов был закрыть глаза даже на то, насколько же грязным — физически — он себя чувствовал: весь в выделениях, сперме, слюне и немного — крови.

Похуй, п о х у й, сейчас он хотел только спать и не думать.

Он услышал, как Данте встал с постели, поразившись и позавидовав тому, что Данте вообще способен двигаться. Из моментально навалившейся полудремы его вырвало то, что Данте потянул его, кажется, взяв на руки. Неро собирался возмутиться: что он, невеста, чтобы его вот так таскать?! Но не смог, потому что заснул моментально, как только его опустили на свежую чистую постель.

*

Проснулся Неро от голосов, и звучали они так, словно говорили прямо в комнате. Поэтому он испугался, подскакивая на постели, и схватился за одеяло, торопливо прикрываясь. Но в комнате он был один, а голоса, как оказалось, доносились вовсе не отсюда, это Триш и Данте переругивались внизу, должно быть, на кухне, и Неро залился краской. Здесь настолько хорошая слышимость? Он поежился, завернувшись в одеяло, и взглянул на соседнюю кровать, где вчера… или когда?.. они… он застонал и ткнулся лицом в подушку, прячась. Уши полыхали адским огнем.

Белье на соседней кровати было обуглено, металлическая сетка деформировалась и почернела, а над постелью тянулись трещины по стенам.

Из хороших новостей: у Неро ничего не болело. Совсем. Он робко приподнял одеяло и оглядел свое тело: не осталось даже следов, будто ничего и не было. Ничего не поменялось и между ног: чешуя как была, так и осталась, плотно сомкнутая, твердая и прохладная на ощупь.

Еще он понял, что Данте обтер его от всех жидкостей. Неро этого совершенно не помнил, настолько крепко он заснул.

Надо же, какой заботливый…

— Я все понимаю, конечно, — приглушенно доносился голос Триш. — Но сдавать этот дом хозяйке мне, а не тебе. А вы что устроили?

Неро тихонечко застонал и понял, что вниз ни за что не пойдет.

Она все слышала!

— Да ладно, подумаешь, — засмеялся Данте. — Представляешь, как на эту твою хозяйку соседи коситься будут?

Триш громко цокнула языком.

Соседи все слышали?! Настолько громко все было? Неро съежился под одеялом и захотел срочно провалиться сквозь землю сразу в ад, ему там и место.

Он еще раз зачем-то опасливо приподнял одеяло и взглянул на себя, будто надеясь, что его маленькая чешуйчатая проблема чудесным образом была решена за ту минуту, что он слушал разговор.

Дверь спальни распахнулась. Неро вздрогнул и торопливо прикрылся снова, а Данте с порога пах горячим чаем и едой:

— О, пацан проснулся! Пойдем завтракать скорее, а то на паром опоздаем!


End file.
